The Rabbit Hole
by greenishp
Summary: Thanks to an unexpected delay in her lifelong goals, Judy moves to Zootopia, even though she wasn't going to be a police officer quite yet. But problems with money leads to the young rabbit wanting more out of life than she was currently getting. After a night spent with a mysterious fox, Judy is offered a job she never thought she'd want, but is finding it difficult to resist.
1. Chapter 1: A Night To Remember

As the rabbit opened the door to the bar, she thought to herself how just unlike her this was. Judy Hopps had never been one to go out drinking alone, nor had she ever had the specific intention of remembering as little of it as possible.

She moved her way over to an open barstool, ignoring any of the other patrons in the bar. She jumped and pulled herself up onto the seat.

"What'll it be?" the horse behind the bar asked.

"What do you have that's cheap?" Judy replied.

"We got water." the bartender said, their deadpan face showing not even the slightest hint of humor.

Judy let out a sigh. She just wanted to get a few drinks and not have to pay that much for them. She could head somewhere else, but this place was the closest bar to her apartment, plus she was already here…

 _"Screw it."_ she thought.

"Just give me the cheapest thing you have that actually has some kick to it." Judy said with an annoyed expression.

"Alright. But I'll warn you right now, it's vodka, and it ain't very good."

Judy glared, causing the horse to shrug before grabbing a cheap looking bottle and pour her a shot.

The horse passed the glass over to the rabbit, who was quick to down the entire thing in one gulp.

The bartender was right. The vodka burned, and definitely not in a good way. She almost had to fight the urge to spit the damn stuff out.

She toughed it out and swallowed the burning liquid. As far as Judy was concerned, this was just more of the same. Things really weren't going well for her right now.

For starters, her lifelong dream of becoming a police officer in Zootopia had hit a bit of a snag.

When Judy turned eighteen, she had immediately applied to become an officer for the ZPD, wanting to graduate from the police academy as soon as she possibly could. She'd had high hopes that she'd get accepted, despite the fact that no rabbit had ever been an officer in the ZPD before.

But somehow, they never managed to process her application until _after_ the deadline to get into the next batch of recruits had already came and went. They claimed that it had simply gotten stuck in the system.

Judy suspected that it had at least a little to do with her being a rabbit, but in truth that didn't matter much now. The ZPD already had her application and Judy was told that her name would be put onto the list for next year's applicants.

But that was exactly the problem. She didn't want to wait another year, plus the six months it would take for her to graduate from the academy to finally get out there and start making the world a better place.

Still, Judy had always been one to make the best of a bad situation. Just because she'd have to wait a little longer to become an officer didn't mean that she had to wait to start gaining skills and knowledge that would help her in the field.

So she decided to move to Zootopia so that she could start building a mental map of the city and to get an idea of what life in the city was like, among other things. Gaining a bit of street smarts and getting a general feel for the place would be an added bonus.

Her parents had been… hesitant of the idea of Judy leaving, but they ultimately supported her despite their fears. They even gave her a few hundred dollars as a gift just to help her out.

The apartment she'd found was small to say the least. For some species it would hardly even work as a closet, but in truth Judy found the place incredible. It was _her_ apartment, and the first time in forever that she wouldn't have to share a room with several of her siblings.

Judy Hopps had finally made it to Zootopia.

But it wasn't long before she started running into issues.

There were a few minor nitpicks at first. Her neighbors were rather noisy, especially for a mammal with as sharp of hearing as a rabbit. Her landlord was also rather cold and nobody else in her apartment building seemed all that interested in making friendly conversation.

But Judy's main issue was money.

She'd had plenty saved up for when she finally moved away, saving every penny she could when she was a child. But even that plus the few extra hundred from her parents would only pay rent for a few months at best. She needed to find a job to hold her over until the ZPD was ready to recruit her.

And somehow, despite Judy's best intentions, she could never seem to hold one for long. She could put up with long hours, and even get yelled at straight to her face and shrug it off like it was nothing. What mattered was the fact that they were all just so soul draining.

No matter where she got a job, Judy just found it difficult to get motivated. She couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't in the right place, which of course she _was_ at least as far as the city was concerned, but there was always a nagging voice in the back of her head complaining how she was so close yet so far from her true passion.

Hell, the entire reason she was at this bar in the first place was because her most recent job at a grocery store hadn't panned out.

It wasn't like Judy couldn't get another job either, as there were openings all over the city. She just didn't want be a waitress at another crummy dinner or be a clerk at some overpriced department store. But after two months in the Zootopia, those were the only kinds of jobs she could seem to find.

At least, those were the only _decent_ jobs.

Easily the worst part about job hunting was the surprising amount of mammals that saw her and their minds immediately turned to one thing; sex.

Something that always made Zootopia stand out to many of her peers back in Bunny Burrow (mostly the males) was the fact that sex work was legal in the city, or at least it was in the Nocturnal District.

A rather concerning amount of mammals had suggested to Judy that she should try to see if there were any brothels hiring, which she found to be extremely insulting. Just more mammals believing the stereotype that all bunnies ever wanted to do was fuck each other all day. Judy was no prude, and knew that she was rather well endowed physically, but the last thing she was going to do to help make ends meet was selling her body to complete strangers.

The rabbit flagged down the bartender for another drink, despite the horrible taste. She was just hoping to forgot her worries for a least one night.

"Hold up there, Johnny," a voice suddenly said, causing the bartender to pause and Judy to look over her shoulder.

A red fox was making his way towards the bar, his paws in his pockets and a grin on his muzzle. The tie that hung around his floral print shirt was loose, and he seemed to give off a cool, carefree demeanor as he approached.

"Can you please get the lovely young doe here some good whiskey so she doesn't have to stomach any more of that crap? On me." the fox said, turning briefly to Judy and giving a quick wink.

"Whatever you say, Nicky." the horse said, putting the vodka away and beginning to pour two glasses of whiskey

"Apologies for the interruption, darlin', but I figured that if you were gonna try to drown your sorrows, then at the very least it should taste good." the fox said, taking a seat on the stool next to Judy.

The rabbit just stared for a moment, almost dumbfounded. Who the hell was this guy?

"Uh… how did you know that's what I was here to do?" she asked.

"Oh, come on. You come walking in here like this-" the fox began, letting his ears droop and curling his mouth into an exaggerated frown. "And you expect me to believe that you were here for just _one_ drink?"

"You _assume_ that's what I'm here to do." Judy replied, raising a brow at the fox.

"Well, then my sincerest apologies for assuming. Can I at least buy you a drink to make up for it?" the fox said with a sly smile.

Judy had to admit he was being rather… charming. Unexpected, especially coming from a fox.

"Didn't you _already_ buy me a drink?" she replied with a small smirk of her own, nodding towards the now readied glasses of whiskey.

The fox quickly looked over at the whiskey, then back to her. "I'll take that as a yes then." He grabbed both glasses and handed one to Judy.

Her eyes traveled back and forth between the drink and the fox in front of her for a moment before taking a sip of the orange liquid.

The rabbit immediately noticed the difference between whiskey her previous drink. Whereas the vodka had been like drinking sanitizing agent straight from the bottle, the whiskey was cool and went down smooth, with just a hint of cinnamon to give it an extra flavorful touch.

"Better?" the fox asked, looking at Judy bemusedly.

She nodded and said. "Much," before taking another sip. "You know, it's not often anyone buys me a drink. Especially foxes."

"Well, I'm very surprised to hear that. A cute little thing like must attract a lot of attention wherever you go."

Judy tried to hide her annoyance at being called cute, but felt her left ear twitch in response.

"Ah, hit a nerve there did I?" the fox said, his voice giving off the slightest hint of concern. "Then allow me to apologize one more time before I make a complete fool of myself."

Judy couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Look, how about we start over. The name's Nick." the fox said, outstretching his right paw towards the rabbit.

"Judy," she replied, shaking the fox's larger paw.

"A pleasure to meet you, Judy." Nick replied before reaching over and taking a sip of his own drink. "So, we've established that you're to drink your woes away-"

"Ah, you _assume_ that's why I'm here." Judy said, causing the fox to let out a chuckle.

"Right, right. Still, what I don't know is _why_ you're doing that in the first place. I mean, you're clearly not from Zootopia."

Judy's ears perked up a bit. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"You got a bit of that 'fish out of water' look to you, like you're still getting used to the city. You from out of town?

Judy simply nodded, then noticed Nick's nose start twitching.

"Hmm... judging by the earthy scent, I'd say you're from somewhere out in the country. Maybe… Podunk?"

She shook her head. "Bunny Burrow, actually."

"Ah, a carrot farmer. That makes sense. So tell me then Carrots. What're you here for?"

Judy glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Sorry." Nick said. "I got a thing for nicknames."

The rabbit took another sip of her whiskey then crossed her arms, growing increasingly intrigued by the fox.

"I don't know, _Slick_. Why don't you take a guess." she said with a playful smile, earning a huff from Nick.

"Alright then… maybe… boyfriend troubles?" he asked.

The rabbit laughed and shook her head. "Nope. No boyfriend to have any troubles with."

"Noted... " he said, a small smirk appearing on his muzzle. "Maybe you're feeling a little homesick?"

"A little bit…" she replied. "But not enough to warrant going out drinking by myself,"

"Okay then… maybe some money problems then, or some issues at work?

Judy didn't respond, just let out a small huff then turned away briefly while taking another sip of her drink.

"Ding ding ding!" Nick said, his free paw ringing an imaginary bell. "We have a winner!"

She did her best to hide the smile on her muzzle, but eventually relented and turned back towards the fox.

"Okay then, Slick. Let me ask you something then," she said.

"Shoot." the fox replied.

"What exactly brought _you_ here tonight? You had an awful lot of questions to throw at a complete stranger,"

Nick let out a huff. "Well, I just happened to find myself with nothing to do on a friday night, so I decided to head out and see if I couldn't find anyone fun to have a few drinks with,"

"And how's that going for you so far?" Judy asked.

"Oh, I can't complain. My current company is talkative, and seems to know a good drink when she sees one, so that's a plus,"

"Good to know." Judy replied with a small smile.

The fox held up his glass, examining the small sliver of liquid left in it.

"Well Carrots, I don't know about you but I think I could go for another round. You in?" he asked with a playful smirk, his powerful green eyes staring right into hers.

 _"Sly fox."_ Judy thought.

"Sounds good to me." she said before downing the rest of her drink.

* * *

If Judy was telling the truth, she couldn't exactly remember how she had gotten into her current situation.

She remembered chatting and drinking with Nick for what seemed like hours. As the night went on and the amount of drinks she'd had increased she remembered finding her eyes wandering all over the fox's body, and eventually she noticed his eyes wandering over hers.

She remembered when they each leaned in and their lips met, quickly leading into thrashing tongues and wandering paws which continued from the cab ride all the way back to her apartment.

And now they were sitting at the foot of her bed, mouths still intertwined while their paws softly tugged on each others clothes.

Judy had never been one to engage in quick hookups like this, but at the moment she couldn't care less. All that mattered to her was that she liked the way this fox's lips pressed against her own and how his paws caressed her curves.

Maybe it was the stress she was under, or the alcohol, or likely a combination of the two, but at the moment she couldn't care less about what was going wrong in her life. All she wanted at the moment was to stay with this fox and let her worries fade into nothing for at least one night.

Nick ceased his kissing for a moment before pressing his muzzle to Judy's neck, his kisses and soft nipping sending a shiver down her spine. This fox knew what he was doing.

One by one their clothes came off until they were both nude. The darkness in the room made it difficult for Judy to see Nick, but her paws gave her more than enough of an idea of what she was dealing with. His form was slender, all things considered, but he still had enough defined muscle underneath his soft fur to entice Judy further.

She knew that foxes had rather impressive night vision, so Nick no doubt had a clear look at Judy. Judging by the way his one of his paws was fondling her breasts while the other was running up and down her waist and hips, he seemed to like what he saw.

"I gotta tell you, Carrots," Nick whispered through hot breaths. "You really are something special."

She couldn't help but let out a giggle. "You're not too bad yourself, Slick." she said, suddenly reaching a paw down between his legs and grabbing his unsheathed length, causing Nick to jump slightly before letting out a soft growl and continuing his nipping.

This whole situation was rather new to Judy. Not the sex, but the fact that she was about to do it with a predator. It wasn't something she had ever even considered, but now that she had this fox growling against her neck and her paw slowly running up and down his hard shaft, Judy knew that she had been missing out.

In one swift motion, Nick moved his paw from her breast down to her folds, startling Judy and causing her to let out a soft moan.

"Oh yeah," Nick said, his fingers gingerly feeling up her moist entrance. "You're ready."

As great as it felt, Judy knew what she really wanted.

She leaned in and planted a kiss on the fox's neck.

"Take me. Now." she whispered - more of a demand than a request - and leaned back onto her bed and spread her legs open.

It didn't take long for him to oblige her, taking his cock into his paw and slowly guiding it into her folds.

The sheer size of his length caused Judy let out a moan almost instantly, being much larger than any male she had been ever been with before.

After a brief moment to let Judy get adjusted, Nick began thrusting at a slow but steady pace, letting out a grunt each time he pushed himself inside her.

The fox gradually increased his pace, each time making sure that Judy was comfortable before he increased it further. Before too long, the rabbit was in pure bliss. She had always enjoyed sex just like any other mammal, but this fox had her feeling pleasures she never could've imagined before now. She let out increasingly loud moans as she climaxed, caring little about the noise that was surely carrying over to her neighbors apartments.

As she came down from her high, she noticed that Nick had slowed his pace to a halt, but hadn't yet finished himself.

"You good?" he asked, both paws still gripped tightly around her hips.

She simply laid there, panting hard while her paws still gripped the sheets above her head.

"More… please…"

Even in the darkness, Judy could make out just the hint of a smirk coming from the fox's face.

And in no time at all, the fox resumed his pounding.

* * *

Judy slowly opened her eyes, the light creeping in from her window now blindingly bright.

After letting her eyes adjust, she reached a paw up and rubbed her temples, her hangover now in full effect. Not the worst one she'd ever had by far, but she could still feel it nonetheless.

The smell of sex was still in the air, and Judy's lips curved into a smile at the memories of the night prior.

She reached behind her, but could no longer feel the fox lying next to her, their passions having finally peaked after Judy's fourth orgasm before she cuddled up against him.

 _"Damn."_ she thought to herself. _"I was hoping we could get another round in…"_

Although she was somewhat disappointed, she was far from unsatisfied. It was undoubtedly the best sex she'd ever had, which wasn't really saying much considering how few partners she's had, but that fox had beaten them all by a long shot.

It was exactly what she'd needed.

The only downside from it all was the dried cum on her sheets and in her fur that she would have to clean up, but it was still well worth it.

Judy slowly sat up in bed and stretched her arms before noticing her clothes still lying on the floor and moving to pick them up.

As she was about to toss the clothes her laundry hamper in the corner of the room, her eyes noticed a piece of white paper sitting on her nightstand

She tossed her clothes aside and moved over to see that it was note written from Nick.

 _Carrots,_

 _That was a hell of a night. Some of the best I've had in a while, and I'm not saying that just to make you do that cute smile of yours more time._

 _I remember you telling me how you couldn't seem to hold down a job you actually enjoyed. Well, I'll tell you right now darling, I think you'd enjoy my line of work. You've got something special and you don't even realize it. You could make a lot of money using that natural talent of yours._

 _Give it some thought and come see me if you want in._

 _-Nick_

Judy stared perplexed at the paper for some time before she noticed the pink colored card that was hidden beneath the note.

 _The Rabbit Hole Adult Club and Brothel: Where guys relax and does get their favorite snacks._

Included on the card was a black silhouette of a female rabbit in a seductive pose on a stripper's pole, along with a phone number and an address in the Nocturnal District.

And at the bottom of the note it showed a name.

 _Nick Wilde: Owner and Manager_

Judy smacked a paw against her face.

 _"Dammit Judy! How could you be so stupid!? All this guy wanted to do was get into your pants just so he could see if you'd make a good whore! You idiot! How could he ever even think that you'd consider doing that kind of-"_

Her mind suddenly flashed back to images of last night, of the paws exploring each others bodies and tongues wrestling inside each other's mouths.

 _"That… kind… "_

The feeling of the fox pushing his hard cock inside her, making her experience pleasures she'd never even dreamt of feeling.

 _"...kind… of…"_

The rush she'd gotten when he found his own release, pulling himself out and releasing his seed onto her naked body. The lust she felt when she cleaned the cum off his length, lick by lick.

 _"...of …"_

Judy didn't even realize that her paws had already moved themselves down to her clit and were already rubbing away, giving her only the slightest semblance of what she experienced last night.

 _"...Oh…"_

* * *

If you happen to have any ideas for situations Judy might get herself into at The Rabbit Hole, then by all means shoot me a pm. If I end up putting any into the story, I'll be sure to give credit.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Job

Judy stared at the dark colored building across the street, noticing what appeared to be neon lights running along its edges. The streets around her were almost completely empty, which was not at all uncommon during this time of day in the Nocturnal District.

Her feet still refusing to move forward any further. She looked down at the pink business card in her paw, then back at the building. Above the entryway was a much larger version of the same silhouetted rabbit that was on the card, helping to further cement something that the rabbit already knew.

She was standing in front of a brothel, and was actually considering going inside to apply.

It had been a little over a week since Judy's intimate encounter with the owner of The Rabbit Hole, and for some reason she just couldn't get the damn experience out of her head. Every time she lied down to go to sleep at night she replayed the memories in her mind, wishing she could re-live every touch, every feeling, every taste again.

For days she tried to put it all behind her, but nothing seemed to work. No matter what she did - whether it be resist the thoughts and take a cold shower, or give in and relieve herself - the memories of that night always came back.

Even in her dreams she wasn't safe, as her mind kept concocting new and increasingly absurd ways for her to run into Nick again before his cock found it's way inside her.

What made it all worse was that despite the fond memories, Judy was still furious at him. For all she knew the only reason he even talked to her that night was because he wanted her to come work for him, like their lovemaking had simply been an application for a job.

It didn't help that her hunt for an _actual_ job was going nowhere, with not a single place she'd applied for in the past week calling her for an interview. Plus her rent was due in just over a week, and she had barely enough to pay that. It made the thought of taking the fox up on his offer all the more enticing.

But was selling herself to complete strangers really something she wanted to do? Judy had never even come close to considering anything like that as a job option before, and even though she was actually thinking about it now, she still didn't like the idea. What if somebody recognized her when she joined the force? What if somebody she knew visited the place? What if her parents found out?

Judy let out a sigh and shook her head. Asking herself 'what if' wasn't going to solve anything, and it certainly wasn't going to help pay her bills, it would just make her worry even more. She just need to think about this in a more objective way.

She needed money if she was going to stay in Zootopia until joining the academy. She _could_ go back to Bunny Burrow and wait out the rest of the year with her parents and siblings, but to her that just felt like admitting defeat, which Judy was never one to do. Plus, she'd be missing out on so many potential experiences that could help her when she became a cop, not to mention the possibility of meeting new friends, and the complete thrill of living in the city of her dreams.

Working at a place like this - depraved as it may be - would give her the chance to stay in Zootopia. Plus, it wasn't like she _needed_ to have sex with anyone. Places like this always had dancers or waitresses who were only supposed to look good and turn heads, but not sleep with anyone. Judy knew she was a rather attractive rabbit, so doing that wouldn't be very difficult for her.

The idea of simply working there as a waitress got put into Judy's head only a couple of days prior, and since then she had tried to find out as much as she could about the club. The rabbit had never built up the courage until now to actually visit the place, previously being content with just finding out what she could online.

There was actually surprisingly little she could find out about The Rabbit Hole. She was able to discover that apparently all the girls that worked at the place were rabbits, which made sense considering the name. The only other information she was able to gather were from reviews mammals had given it, as the club didn't even have a website of it's own.

" _No better place to spend a saturday night,"_ read one review.

" _Has some of the best whores in the entire city. Highly recommend."_ said another.

Most of them were praising the place, as well as the quality of the girls that worked there, causing Judy to get a little flustered when she read them. There were only a pawful of negative reviews, mostly complaining either about how expensive it was to get in or complaining about how they got kicked out.

Judy had even managed to find a review from a former employee who wanted to let others know what the club was like.

" _Best damn place I ever worked at. Pay was great, the nights were fun, and the security was always there in a snap if you needed them. If I ever go back into that line of work, there's no other place I'd rather be at than The Rabbit Hole."_

Judy remembered scoffing at that particular review, as if it was personally egging her on to apply.

The rabbit let out a determined huff. She could do this. It was strange, and something she never in a million years would've pictured herself doing, but she could do it.

" _Besides, maybe if you're lucky you can spend another night with Nick…"_ she idly thought before shaking her head. She needed to focus. The last thing she wanted was to give off the wrong impression by heading inside all flustered.

She quickly crossed the street, her heart beginning to pound as she neared the building. She glanced around the exterior as she grew nearer.

The Rabbit Hole itself was no taller than two stories and seemed to be devoid of any windows, which Judy supposed made sense given what went on inside the building. There was a rather large amount of space between the entrance and the road, leaving plenty of space for mammals to start lining up if need be. The club itself had two doors at the front, the right one marked 'entrance' and the left 'exit'. The doors themselves seemed to be made of glass, but they were so heavily tinted that it was hard to tell from a distance.

For a few brief seconds Judy paused in front of the door, still anxious to go inside.

" _Come on, Judy. Just walk inside and ask to talk to the manager. It's that easy."_

She reached her paw up and pulled open the entrance, but she raised a brow when she took one look at the inside.

The front door led into a rather small room, surprising Judy as she had expected something more along the lines of a long hallway that lead directly to the club itself. Straight ahead of her was a connected set of booths that protruded several feet out of the wall. Looking around she saw two black windowless doors on each wall to her left and right, as well as one to the immediate left of the booths that read 'employees only.'

Judy took a few steps inside, somewhat surprised that nobody was there.

"Um… hello?" she asked, ears perked high as she listened for any sounds.

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a second," A low voice replied, seeming to originate from one of the booths at the end of the room. After a few seconds a fennec with large tan colored ears appeared in the leftmost booth, a rather annoyed looking expression plastered across his muzzle. His eyes stayed locked on Judy as she approached.

"Hi…" Judy replied timidly, unsure of what to say. " _I slept with your boss and now he wants to give me a job here,"_ didn't seem like it'd give a great first impression.

"You here for a job?" the fennec asked, eyes quickly moving from her head to her feet, then back again.

"Yes, er… kinda…" Judy replied, now conscious of the fact that her ears were going limp. She pulled the business card out of her pocket and stood on her toes so that she could just barely reach the opening of the booth.

"Your boss gave me this card. I think he wanted-"

"You Hopps?" the fennec suddenly interrupted.

"Yes… how did you-"

"He told me you were coming. Never bothered to say when, but he was sure you would eventually." the fennec said, his paw reaching for a speaker inside the booth.

"Yo, Wilde?" he said, his expression remaining the same. After a brief delay, a voice spoke up.

"What is it, Finn? I'm a little busy here." she heard Nick say on the other end. Simply hearing his voice again somehow managed to make Judy shiver slightly.

"That Hopps girl is here to see you."

The speaker remained silent for several seconds before Nick spoke up again.

"Alright. Go ahead and bring her back."

The fennec turned back to Judy simply stared at her with an unamused look. He hopped down from whatever platform he was standing on, making it so only the tips of his ears were visible before opening a previously unseen door on the side of the booth.

"A'ight, rabbit. You ain't never been in this place before, right?"

Judy nodded, causing the fennec to let out small huff.

"That leads to the private rooms upstairs," he said, pointing to the leftmost door on the right side wall. "The other one leads to the club. If you get the job, don't come in through the front. We got an entrance in the back so nobody gets their paws on a doe before she's ready for it."

Judy gulped, trying and failing to prevent any lewd images from suddenly popping into her head.

"This way, rabbit," the fennec suddenly said, snapping Judy back to reality.

" _Come on, keep it together Judy. Get those kinds of thoughts out of your head."_

The fennec unlatched a set of keys that were resting on his belt and unlocked the door to the left of the booths. He lead her through the door, revealing a short hallway with another yet door at the end.

"We gotta go through the main floor to get to Wilde, a'ight?" the fennec said, barely turning his head to her as she walked. She simply nodded while trying to keep a cool head.

The two mammals walked through the door, revealing to Judy's surprise that not only was the club completely empty, but it was rather well lit too.

The left side of the large room was dominated by a raised stage with three extended platforms leading off of it. Each of those platforms had a long pole at the end of it, leading all the way up to the ceiling. Even though the place was supposed to be a club, Judy was suprised to see that there didn't seem to be a dance floor anywhere in sight, with the majority of the room appearing to be filled with tables and other furniture. Booths, armchairs, and couches were neatly scattered around the place, every one seemingly made of a black vinyl or leather material.

"So… I'm kinda surprised at just how… empty this place is," Judy said as they walked.

"You forget what district you're in?" the fennec said. "The club is only open during the night, and the private rooms are only open during daylight," Judy couldn't help but find the fact that they kept the two floors as almost separate entities a little odd.

Judy's ears suddenly perked up as her sharp hearing detected the faint sound of feminine moaning coming from somewhere above them. She had to fight the urge to imagine what was going on upstairs.

"So, ya ever work at a fuck-club before?" the fennec suddenly asked, causing Judy ears to droop behind her head and her cheeks to redden.

"No! No, no, no. I had never even considered doing something like this until… recently."

"Really?" the small fox said, giving her another quick look up and down. "Never even worked the streets?"

"No!" she replied, beginning to feel offended. "I… I'm not _that_ kind of rabbit."

The fennec paused for a moment and raised a brow. "You do know what kind of place you're trying to get a job at, right?"

"I… I do."

"Then maybe ya should start to consider that ya might be _that_ kind of rabbit."

Judy glared at the fennec, but didn't give him any other response.

The two mammals continued across the main floor in silence before the fennec stopped her again.

"That there's the bar," the fennec said, pointing to the long bar table situated in the very back of the room.

" _Good to know,"_ Judy thought. If she ended up being a waitress rather than a dancer, she would likely be going there a lot.

"That," he continued, pointing at a hallway tucked behind a corner. "Leads to the glory holes. Wilde will-"

Judy's eyes widened. "The _what?_ "

"The glory holes. Ya do know what those are, right?"

"I… you… yes, I know what they are!" she blurted, trying hard to keep herself from getting too flustered. "It's just… I don't know, it seems odd to have some in a place like this."

The fennec let out a chuckle. "Rabbit, I don't think you know nothin' about this place. Some guys just really like the… what's the word… animosity or whatever. Anyway, like I was saying, Wilde will probably start you off there, just to start making sure you know how to-"

"W-what!? E-excuse me!?" her cheeks reddening again. "You… that's not what I'm here to do."

"Really, rabbit?" the fennec said, with just the slightest hint of a smirk on his muzzle.

"Yes! I'm fine being either a waitress or a dancer, but not… that…"

"Is that what Wilde told you?" he asked.

"No, that's what _I'm_ going to tell _him_."

The small fox simply let out a huff, before leading her towards a red door that rested at the very end of the large room, the word 'manager' written on it in black text.

As the two approached, the door opened. Judy expected to see the same fox that was the source of her lust and curiosity, but what she saw instead caused her to freeze and her eyes go wide.

A brown rabbit leaned against the doorway completely naked, the lighter fur on her belly and breasts clearly visible for all to see. Judy could see what looked like cum plastered on the nude bunny's mouth and chin. The brown doe smiled and slowly began to lick her lips, clearing them of any cum that still remained.

The doe locked eyes with Judy for just a moment before she turned her attention to the fennec.

"Hey Finny," the doe said, her voice laced with seduction. "Who's the new girl?" The small fox spoke up before Judy could even think to reply.

"Name's Hopps, but she ain't got the job yet." The fennec turned to face Judy, then pointed at the brown rabbit. "This here's Jewel. She's one of our does."

The nude rabbit gave a brief wave as she continued to lick her lips.

"...Hi…" Judy sputtered after staying silent for several seconds, her eyes scanning every inch of the female in front of her.

"There ain't nobody else in there with Wilde, is there?" the fennec asked.

"Nope, just him. Perfect timing though. The two of us just finished up." Jewel said, her blue eyes locked with Judy's

"Good, Hopps here has to see him. Why don't you head upstairs and get cleaned up before more customers get here?"

"Can do, Finny." the doe said, moving out of the doorway and letting it shut behind her. She began heading towards the front of the club, but stopped next to Judy and placed a paw on her shoulder. From this close, Judy could smell the cum that still rested on her face.

"You're gonna love it here, honey." she whispered, gingerly moving her paw from Judy's shoulder down to her forearm before continuing on her way. The stunned rabbit couldn't help but turn and watch, her eyes now locked onto the rabbit's firm ass as she swayed her hips.

"Hey!" the fennec suddenly said, snapping Judy's attention back to him. "Go on and head inside. He's waitin' for ya."

Judy gulp and cleared her head, slowly making her way towards the red door. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rabbit reached up a paw and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she heard Nick say, the sound of his voice once again almost making her swoon.

Judy opened the door and saw Nick in that same tacky floral shirt and tie as when she first met him. The fox was currently wiping down a mahogany desk as he stood behind it. Two leather armchairs were situated in front of the desk, and she could see that hee had the same cocky smile as before sewn across his muzzle.

"Good to see you again, Carrots. Why don't you take a seat?" he said, hiding the rag under his desk and pointing to one of the armchairs. She obliged him slowly moving and taking the leftmost armchair.

The room was thick with the heavy musk of sex, forcing Judy to fight the urge to think about what Nick and that doe were doing in here just moments ago.

"You know, I gotta admit," the fox began. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up. I'm glad to see that's not the case"

"Yeah, well I uh… um..." Judy stammered, the smell of the room almost overpowering her.

Nick seemed to notice this, lightly shaking his head and letting out a small chuckle.

"Ok, Carrots. I know how this looks. I take it you met Jewel outside?"

She nodded.

"And I also gather that you've taken notice of our… activities?"

Again she nodded, a blush once again growing on her cheeks.

"Good. Then let me tell you right now that I didn't make her do anything. Jewel came down here because she needed to let me know that she was going to take a couple of days off next month to go to her sister's wedding out of town. _Not_ because I asked her to."

"So… why did you two…" she began, her paw twitching as it rested on her leg.

The fox let out another light chuckle and looked away from Judy for a brief moment. "If I'm being honest with you, it just kinda... happened. Jewel is… well, she's very _eager_ about her work. As for me, I had a beautiful bunny standing in my office and couldn't help but get a little excited. She was actually the one who initiated the whole thing, truth be told. If you'd like I can have Jewel tell you herself."

"No, I… Look," she began, her voice becoming a bit more serious. "I don't really care what you were doing with her, that's not what I came here to figure out. Before we do anything else, I just need to know one thing."

"Go ahead."

"I… I _really_ enjoyed that night we spent together. But I have to know: was all of this planned from the start?"

Nick cocked his head slightly to the side, seemingly confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I want to know if you bought me those drinks and talked with me all night just so you could get in my pants and try to get me to come work at a damn brothel!" she barked, spewing forth all of the anger she had been feeling the past week. "Did you sleep with me because you wanted to, or because you thought I might make a good whore?"

The fox remained silent, his expresion now much more serious than before. He leaned forward and rested his paws on his desk.

"Look Carrots, I can see why you'd think that, I really can. But please, just look at me and listen when I tell you that I didn't have _any_ ulterior motive when I came up to you that night. I saw a girl walk into a bar alone who was clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone. I saw her take a seat at the bar and begin to poison herself with cheap vodka, and thought at the very least I could give her some interesting conversation."

"Oh sure, and when you asked me if I was having 'troubles at work' you were just curious about my career choices." Judy said coldly.

Nick glanced away briefly. "I know how it sounds. It probably sounds a lot worse now that you know what kind of business I run. Still, I'm not lying when I say that I had absolutely no plans to give you my business card that night."

Judy sat still in her chair with her arms crossed, letting the fox continue with what he had to say.

"I wasn't thinking about it when we were drinking, I wasn't thinking about it in the cab, and I certainly wasn't thinking about it when we were in your apartment. How could I think about anything other that the beautiful young bunny I had wrapped up in my arms?"

Her angry expression faded slightly.

"I didn't start to think about leaving you my card until after you had already fallen asleep. By then I'd heard about your money troubles and knew more than enough that you had a knack for this kind of work. I almost didn't even leave it with you before I left because I knew that you'd have the exact reaction you're having now. But I did it anyway, because I thought I could help you out."

He took a deep breath, then let out a sigh.

"I wanted to help you, Judy. I'm sorry if it came off as something else, but it's the truth."

Judy let out a soft sigh as she pondered over his words.

"Okay. Thank you… I'm sorry I bursted out like that, but… I needed to know." she said.

"I understand, Carrots." he said, smiling warmly at her before once again leaning back in her chair. "So, now that we've cleared the air a bit, can I ask what you think of the place?

"It's…" she began, struggling to find the right words. "Certainly something… I didn't really know what to expect to be honest, but… it seems nice."

"I'm glad to hear you think so. This place cost me more than a pretty penny to get up and running, but it's been well worth the trouble. I hope Finnick didn't give you too much trouble by the way."

"No, not really… though, he was a little rude."

Nick let out a huff. "Yeah, that's Finnick for ya. Don't hold it against him though, he's just doing his job. He's the one that has to make sure the does are safe at all times."

Judy looked at him in shock. "He's a bouncer? But he's smaller than me!"

The fox chuckled. "Yeah he may be small but believe me, he's a lot tougher than he looks, especially when he's angry. And he's just the head bouncer by the way. We've got plenty of other guys working security during the night."

"Oh. Good to know," she said non-committedly.

"So, why don't we get down to business?" Nick said. "I want to know why you're here, other than to yell my ear off, of course."

Judy let out a very non-convincing laugh. She stayed silent for another few seconds before letting out a cough.

"Well, I'm here because I wanted to take you up on that job offer."

"Oh really?" Nick asked with a raised brow. "No luck elsewhere in the past week I take it?"

"Nope. Rent is due next week and after that I'll barely have enough money for a trip to the grocery store, so… here I am. But can I make one thing clear?"

"By all means," he replied.

"The only thing here that I'm… willing to do is either waiting tables or dancing, and I'd prefer waiting if that's an option."

Nick looked almost confused, his head tilted to the side.

"Uh, okay… let me ask you something, Carrots. How much do you know about the club?" he said, causing Judy to raise a brow at him.

"Well, uh... I know that all of your girls here are rabbits. And I know that as far as places like this go, you've got some pretty good reviews online."

"Okay, but do you know of any other reasons why The Rabbit Hole might stand out to other clubs in the district?" Nick asked, once again leaning forward in his chair.

"No…" Judy replied as she shook her head. "It was actually surprisingly hard to find any info on this place at all."

"You see, we're do things a little bit… differently here at The Rabbit Hole. I'm guessing you've never been to any of the clubs here in the district, have you?"

The rabbit shook her head.

"Well, for most clubs a guy has to pay very little -sometimes nothing - to enter the place. Once inside, he'd find a girl he likes and pay her directly for her services. That's not exactly how we do things."

"What… what do you do?" she asked timidly.

"We don't charge guys to get with our does once they're inside, but we charge them a much higher fee to actually get in. This lets them have their fun with as many does as they can handle, and it also gives them more options when it comes to what they want the girls to do."

Judy let out an annoyed sigh. "What does any of this have to do with me? I already told you I didn't want to do that kind of stuff."

"I'm getting there, Carrots. You saw how Jewel was naked, right?" he asked.

" _Yeah, it was a little hard to miss…"_ Judy thought, nodding at the fox.

"You see, she wasn't just like that because of what we had just finished doing. That's just how we have _all_ the girls here dress. That is to say, we _don't_ have them dress."

Judy stared at the fox for a moment, her mouth partially agape.

"You… you mean everyone? Including the waitresses and dancers?" She asked.

"Well yes, but that's another thing. We don't exactly have any does that are just waitresses or just dancers here. They just do… all of it."

The rabbit was frozen in place, completely lost for words.

"Let me explain." Nick said, getting up from his chair and moving to the other side of his desk. "Every night when the club opens, we have a certain amount of does that are set to work on the main floor. Some of them will start of as waitresses, some of them will start off as dancers, and some of them will start off servicing customers. And yes, that means the does do what the customer wants right there, in full view of everyone. It's another thing that makes The Rabbit Hole unique. As the night goes on, some of our girls will inevitably get tired, so we switch out some of the does and let them get a bit of rest."

"So, you're saying I wouldn't have a choice!? That I'd have to be a whore?" Judy said, anger and confusion apparent in her voice.

"Not at all, Carrots. The does here _always_ have a choice in the matter. They can always walk away, and if somebody doesn't respect their choice then our security will be on them in two seconds and throw them right out the front door."

Judy looked down at the floor, then back to Nick, then down again. While the things the fox was saying were making the rational part of her mind more and more convinced that she should find a job elsewhere, the more primal part was getting caught up in the cent that still lingered in the room, wondering just how much pleasure she could receive if she worked the main floor for just one night.

"I… I don't know…" she finally said, still looking at the ground. "I don't think I can do this…"

"Hey, come on." Nick said in a soft, reassuring voice as he moved forward leaned down so that his head was level with hers. "I get that this is confusing for you, I really do. I've seen more than a dozen does have this exact same reaction, and I've seen dozens more walk straight out the front door and never came back. This kind of work isn't for everyone, I know, but I want to help you, Carrots."

She lifted her gaze from the floor and saw him looking straight at her, his green eyes giving her a bit of comfort.

"You're down on your luck, and that sucks. But I want to help. You can start working here, for me. Yes, you'll need to walk around nude, but you don't need to have sex with anyone if you don't want to. All you need to do is go out there, look good, serve drinks and maybe dance on stage if you're feeling up for it. Ask any doe here and they'll tell you that the money is more than worth it."

"...How much?" Judy asked.

"One hundred bucks for every shift you work. That's the flat rate for each and every doe that works here, whether they have sex with anybody or not."

The rabbit's eyes went wide. With a paycheck like that, she could only work here only a few nights a week and have more than enough to pay her rent. Was she seriously about to do this?

"The choice is your, Carrots. Like I said, I get it if you don't want in, but you could make a lot of money working here. What do you say?"

Judy stared at the fox, studying him for any sign that this was all an elaborate trick to get her to start selling herself. She searched his features, finding no hint of malice or deception on his muzzle.

She almost shivered as his mouth curved into light smile, as if to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"...Okay… I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

The rabbit stood across the street from The Rabbit Hole, almost in the same spot she had been in the day before. The building's appearance differed greatly from day to night, and to Judy it didn't even feel like the same place.

Pink neon lights wrapped themselves around the edges of the club, lightly coloring the sidewalks bellow. The silhouetted rabbit above the entrance was now outlined in the same glowing shade of pink, as if to say the building _itself_ was now more enticing.

The streets themselves were completely different as well. During the day they were empty and lifeless, like some sort of apocalyptic event had just swept through the area leaving only a few survivors in its wake. Now however they were bustling and full of energy, with mammals of all kinds passing through the area in constant motion.

Judy could see that a line had begun to form in front of the club, with four security guards standing out front to make sure nobody got inside before they were supposed to. Even though the club had opened almost three hours ago, Judy was surprised to see how many mammals were waiting in line. Thanks to her sharp hearing, she could just barely hear the muffled high-energy music coming from inside the club. She could feel her heart racing as she took out her phone and glanced at the clock. 11:49. Her shift would start soon.

Her first shift at The Rabbit Hole.

" _You can do this, Judy. Nick said you don't have to sleep with anyone. Just get in there and be eye candy."_

The rabbit put her phone away and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt above her head. It wouldn't do much to hide her identity, but at the very least it would make the odds of someone recognizing her a little less likely. The fennec's warning about walking in through the front stuck out in her mind, and moved to go around the backside of the building.

She put her paws in her sweatshirt pocket and did her best to stay out of sight of the crowd forming in front of the club, not eager to draw any unwanted attention.

Once she was behind the building Judy noticed two mammals, a tiger and a wolf, standing guard outside the back entrance. Their heads snapped to Judy as she approached.

"Hold up, you the new doe?" the wolf asked.

"Uh… yeah… I'm Judy… that's me…" she stammered nervously.

The two larger mammals silently stared at her for several seconds, their expressions remaining neutral.

"Yeah, she's the one. Got those eyes that Wilde talked about, you see?" the tiger said, pointing a finger at Judy.

"Huh, you're right." the wolf said, his paw reaching for the walkie-talkie at his hip. "Boss, the new doe is here."

" _Great! Let her in."_ Judy heard Nick say, causing the two security mammals to step out of the way of the door.

"In you go, darlin'. The boss is waiting for ya." the tiger said. Judy simply nodded and quickly moved past them and into the building.

The rabbit pulled down her hoodie as door shut behind her, leaving her alone at the end of a long hallway that intersected with another about halfway down. Although Nick had given Judy a brief tour the day before, she still didn't have a good mental map of the place, and was nervous about moving through the building alone. She took a few small steps forward before she saw Nick turn the corner and give her a sly grin, which the rabbit returned with a small smile of her own.

"Glad to see you could make it!" the fox said as she approached. "You ready for your first night?"

Judy shuffled in place nervously. "Yeah, I guess… I'm a little nervous… or terrified."

"Relax Carrots, you'll be fine. Remember, all you need to worry about tonight is looking good and bringing guys their drinks. Don't worry about dancing or anything else for the mean time." he said, briefly placing a paw on her shoulder, which did reassure her slightly. "You took the birth control, right?"

"Yes," Judy grumbled. "I still don't see what the point is. Even if I was going to do… that stuff how often would I even be with another rabbit?"

"Oh, more than you might think, Carrots. We got a fair number of bucks that like to come in on a regular basis. And yes, I know you're not going to have sex with anyone, but it's the law. I gotta have all the does here on the pill otherwise I'll lose my license. You still remember how I told you to use your ears?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah. Droopy ears means I'm busy, perked ears means I'm… available."

"Good, so just keep those ears lowered and you shouldn't have to worry about anybody. Come on, I'll take you over to the changing room. The other does can help you from there."

"Wait, so… you're not gonna be there to make sure everything goes… okay?" Judy asked.

Nick let out a huff. "Believe me I wish I could, but I got some work of my own I have to do. You wouldn't believe how much stuff here I have to get done by the end of the night."

Judy ildy wondered how much of that "work" was screwing the other rabbits.

"Don't worry, Carrots. You'll be fine. We got plenty of security on the main floor just to make sure that nothing happens to our does."

Judy simply gave him a nod. She didn't like that he wouldn't be there to help her out if anything went wrong, but understood that the manager couldn't be everywhere at once.

The fox led Judy around the corner and down the hall to the changing rooms. He turned to face her in front of the door.

"Alright. Head inside, and get undressed. The other does will let you know when it's time to get out there. "

"O-okay…" she muttered, her nose nervously twitching.

"Hey," Nick said, dropping down to one knee so that he was more level with the rabbit. "You're gonna do great."

The fox quickly leaned in and gave Judy's neck a very short but very noticeable lick.

"Trust me."

While Judy stood there stunned, Nick got up and walked down the hall, eventually disappearing around the corner and leaving the rabbit alone.

The brief reminder of what his tongue felt like as it brushed against her fur caused the memories of the night they'd spent together to come flooding back. The feeling of him inside of her, overpowering her was now at the forefront of her mind.

In an instant Judy came to her senses, letting out an almost inaudible curse before shaking her head clear.

" _Stop it, stop it, stop it!"_ she thought. " _Thinking about that now will only make things worse."_

Judy moved to open the door, her paw hovering over the handle for several seconds. She took in a deep breath, let out a long sigh, then opened the door.

Peeking inside, Judy spotted the forms of somewhere around twenty does in various parts of the changing room. The majority of them were already naked, with the rest of them in the process of becoming so. A few of them turned to look at Judy as she stepped inside, giving her small smiles and nodding before returning to their business.

The changing room itself was actually surprisingly large, seeming to hold many more lockers than would make sense for the amount does in the room.

Judy moved at a brisk pace over to the locker Nick had assigned to her and opened it, quickly removing her sweatshirt and throwing it inside. She moved her paws down to the bottom of her shirt and gripped, but found herself hesitant to actually remove the clothing. She peeked over her shoulder to the right, checking to see what the other does were doing.

Most of them were either sitting around staring at their phones while waiting for their shift to start, or were in the process of delicately applying makeup, though there were a couple other ones that were standing and stretching, readying themselves for the night ahead.

Judy continued to scan the room until her eyes locked onto a pair of does that had their mouths locked together, their paws roaming and squeezing each other's bodies. Her eyes widened as one of the does dipped their paw between the other's thigh…

"Hey," a feminine voice suddenly said, causing Judy to jump and turn towards the source.

To her left were three rabbits, all of them nude and staring at Judy with amused smiles. The front-most of them, a white rabbit with splotches of black littered about her body, spoke up again.

"Easy there, honey. We didn't mean to scare you," she said, crossing her arms. "Just wanted to come over and say hi to the new doe. You look a little nervous."

"Yeah, well… I am… sorry, I…" Judy stammered, her eyes now locked onto the white rabbit's thin body. The trio all let out giggles.

"Okay, this is _definitely_ your first time doing this kind of work. I get that this is all pretty weird right now, but you'll get used to it. Trust me, I had the same reaction you did when I first started."

Judy briefly looked up at the white doe's brown eyes before shaking her head and raising a paw to her forehead.

"Sorry, this just… all pretty crazy to me. Not quite sure how to react to it all…" Judy said.

"Don't worry about it, we understand. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Judy." she said.

"Nice to meet you, Judy. I'm Clara. This here's Denise, and that's Ellie" the doe said, pointing to the tan rabbit on her right then the black one to her left. The two does each gave Judy a wave.

"Nice to meet you all too…" Judy said, suddenly aware of the fact that she still had her shirt latched in her paws.

"Oh, go ahead honey, you've got nothing to hide here. In fact I'm a little eager to see what kind of goods you're working with." Clara said with a smirk and a wink.

Judy gulped, feeling hot under the combined stares of the does. She began to slowly lift up her shirt and neatly pulled it over her head, revealing the bra that covered her bust.

"Come on! All the way!" Ellie said, causing the other does to let out a laugh. Judy quickly glanced around the room, seeing that many of the other does now had their eyes on her.

" _Oh screw it, Judy, just do it already!"_ she thought. " _Everyone in here is already naked, it's not like you getting topless is gonna make this any more weird."_

She reached behind her back and unstrapped her bra, revealing her breasts to the rest of the room. Several hoots, hollers, and even a few cheers could be heard.

"Damn, hon." Clara said. "You've got quite a pair on you. I can see why Wilde hired you."

"T-thanks." Judy said, unsure of how to respond the compliment.

"So, is there anything we can help you with? I'm sure this is all a lot to take in." Denise asked.

"No, I… actually, I do have a few questions if you all don't mind."

"Ask away." the tan doe responded.

"Okay," Judy said, letting out a sigh and quickly thinking over what she wanted to ask. "First, do any of you _dislike_ this job? Do you ever get mistreated by anyone?"

The three does all looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"He-he, honey, are you kidding? The only mammals that ever mistreated us here got kicked out the minute they did it." Clara said.

"And what's not to like about the it?" Denise began. "The pay is great if you take multiple shifts in a night and even then the hours aren't too bad."

"Not to mention the more… fun aspects of the job." Ellie said with a wink.

"Oh, of course that's all you care about." Clara said, causing all three does to giggle.

"That's… good to know." Judy started flatly. "Now, the owner. Is he a good boss?"

"Nicky?" Clara asked. "Best boss that I've ever had, that's for sure. Unlike the other club owners in the district, he actually respects his girls, and pays them a fair wage."

"Not to mention the fact that he doesn't make us fuck him." Denise said.

"True." Clara said, a coy smile appearing on her face. "Doesn't mean we don't still do it every now and then though." the two other does let out light chuckles and nodded their heads.

"W-wait… are you saying that all of you have slept with Nick before?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure every doe here has tapped that fox at _least_ once. Like Denise said, he doesn't make us do it with him. It always just kinda… _happens_. At least, that's how it is for me. I'm sure that some does here try to jump him whenever they get the chance."

"Like Jewel." Ellie said.

"Yeah, well you know how _she_ is." Clara said, letting out a laugh and turning to Judy. "So, speaking of Wilde, where is he putting you tonight? The holes? That's where he usually puts the freshies like yourself."

Judy's felt a blush appear on her face. "Uh… no. He wanted me on the main floor."

"Ooooooooh," the trio said all at once, each of them giving Judy a quick look up and down.

"I guess you're a little more experienced than I gave you credit for…" Clara said. "Although I can see why Wilde didn't want your first night to be working the nine o'clock shift. The guys can get a little… rowdy when the club first opens."

Suddenly, l low beeping sound came from a high up speaker in the corner of the room. All the does turned to face it for a brief second before they put down what they were doing and began making their way out the door.

"Ah, that sound means it's time for us to start." Clara said as the other two does moved towards the door. "Better get those pants off, hon. The guys are gonna wanna see what you've got under those."

The white rabbit gave Judy one last smirk and wink before making her way into the hall, leaving the flustered doe alone in the changing room.

She sat there still for a few moments before quickly taking off her pants and underwear. She gathered and folded her clothes up as fast as she could, then shut the locker and headed out into the hall.

" _Okay, calm down, calm down. Remember, just keep your ears down and they won't be able to do anything to you."_

Looking to her left, Judy spotted Clara rounding a corner down the hall and quickly moved in that direction. Judging by how the sounds of the clubbing music continued to get less and less muffled as she walked, she figured she must be heading in the right direction.

When Judy rounded the corner, she saw a black door at the end of the hallway, a colorful display of lights peeking in through the cracks at the top and bottom

" _This is it, Judy. Stay strong out there."_

Immediately after stepping out onto the main floor, her senses were completely overwhelmed.

Her eyes were hit with a thousand pieces of information all at once. From the bright lights beaming down onto every patron in the club, to the nude bunnies on stage dancing on the poles and the various mammals in the crowd that were cheering them on, to the groups of rabbits that had already found customers to service.

She fought the urge to perk her ears up due to the overwhelming stimulation. The music was loud and intense, drowning out almost all sound from a distance. Despite the volume, Judy could still make out the feminine moans of the does, as well as the grunts of the mammals that were using them.

Her nose twitched furiously. She could just barely make out the smell of open alcohol over the heavy musk of sex that encompassed the entire club.

As she continued to look around, her eyes stopped on the form a white rabbit with black patches of fur that made her stand out from the crowd. Judy recognized this as Clara, and simply watched as the rabbit lowered herself onto the throbbing length of a badger, letting out loud moans as she began to bounce up and down on the mammals cock.

Through all the stimuli, Judy had just barely noticed how her paw had began to twitch, eager to make it way to her folds and let her too indulge in the pleasure the mammals around her were sharing.

She quickly clenched her paw into a fist, holding it for several seconds before letting it relax.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4: Working The Floor

Special thanks to LordVincent14 on AO3 for a suggestion that made it into this chapter.

* * *

Even after a full hour of being exposed to the main floor of the Rabbit Hole, Judy still hadn't fully adjusted to it. The way the does gave themselves to a complete stranger so willingly, and the way the males seemed to practically hunger for the does. It was completely unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Judy felt completely out of place in the middle of all of it. She was without a doubt the only doe in the entire club who wasn't actively trying to have sex with anyone. Looking around, the rabbit couldn't find a single doe who wasn't either in the middle of fucking someone, or had cum visible somewhere on their body to show that they had been recently.

And the worst part was, Judy was having trouble deciding whether she liked that or not.

Of course, she knew what she'd promised to herself when came inside. She wasn't going to have sex with anyone, just look appealing and serve drinks. So far she had been doing those two things just fine, and was currently in the middle of fetching a group some drinks from the bar.

But at the same time, her eyes kept wandering around the club and seeing the pleasures that everyone else was indulging in. The ecstasy on the face of a buck as he rapidly pounded into the girl he had pinned to the floor. The look of joy coming from a doe as her paws rubbed the cock of a pig, opening her mouth as his cum shot out onto her face.

Judy's body wanted her to engage in all of it, as was evident by the moisture building up in her folds, but her mind remained vigilant. She didn't _need_ to have sex with anyone, so she wasn't going to. She could always relieve herself at home away from the prying eyes of others.

"Hey, the drinks are ready sweetheart." the panther bartender suddenly said, snapping Judy's attention back to reality. A tray of martinis sat upon the bar table, and the rabbit quickly grabbed the drinks and began to make her way back towards the group that had ordered them.

It was odd having her ears droopy like this for so long. Normally whenever they went limp it wasn't a conscious thing she had to worry about, but now it was practically at the forefront of her mind. The fact that Judy had herself shown as 'unavailable' had done nothing to stop several of the patrons to propositioning her over the last half hour.

As she walked over to the group, several patrons had their eyes glued to her naked form, even some that already had does in the middle of pleasuring them. She blushed upon noticing the unwanted attention, trying her best to stop her mind from imagining what those males would do if they got their paws on her.

Judy eventually made it to a group of four wolves, their armchairs set up in a circular formation. Three of the canines sat and watched, slowly stroking their erect lengths as a doe gave a blowjob to the fourth. She sat the tray of martinis down on a table and quickly moved to leave the scene, but one of the wolves stopped her before she could.

"Hold on a sec, darling. Let us get a good look at you," one wolf said, his voice barely audible over the loud music. Judy turned nervously to face them. The three unoccupied mammals stared at her, their predatory eyes seeming to hover over her breasts and hips.

"Damn, you got a nice pair of tits on you. Why don't you stay here with us for awhile? It'd make waiting for a turn with this one here a little more fun," a grey wolf said.

Judy barely heard the canine, her eyes glued to the doe on her knees. Her head continued to bob up and down, only able to fit around half of the wolf's cock into her mouth. The doe let out muffled moans, while the wolf had a smile on his muzzle, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. Clearly he was enjoying the experience.

"I… can't… I'm busy..." Judy stammered, quickly moving away from the group of canines.

 _Calm down, Judy. Calm down. Just get through the night and go home._

The rabbit began making her way through the club, doing her best to ignore the other mammals enjoying themselves. It didn't help that she could hear several of them talking about her, thanks to her sharp hearing.

"Ooooh, look at that grey one. Haven't seen her around here before."

"Heh, she looks shy. Wonder if we should go introduce ourselves…"

"Nah, man. She's busy right now. Don't worry, we'll get some of that pussy later."

Judy picked up her pace, beginning to speed walk to the other side of the main floor.

Suddenly, she felt a paw grasp her arm. The rabbit nearly let out a scream to call the security before she turned to see nude doe that had grabbed her. Judy quickly recognized the brown fur and sharp blue eyes of the doe.

"Oh, hi… it's Jewel, right?" Judy said.

The doe's lips curved into a seductive smile. Without warning, Jewel quickly leaned in a planted a long, wet kiss onto Judy's lips. The grey doe froze, strongly fighting the urge to return the kiss. After several seconds, Jewel pulled back, breathing heavily and wearing the same smile on her muzzle.

"Glad to see you got the job, honey. I knew Nicky would take a liking to you," Jewel said. She moved a paw upwards to caress Judy's face, causing her to recoil slightly.

"Heh heh. Sorry. I forget sometimes that new does aren't always as eager to get to know each other as I am."

"It's fine, I'm just… getting used to all of this," Judy said, glancing around the club before turning back to the brown doe.

Her slim brown form had had splotches of cum splattered around her stomach and breasts, showing that she had been fairly active participant in the club so far.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you haven't made yourself available all night. Got cold feet?" Jewel asked.

"No, no, I just… don't want to do… _that_ with anyone," Judy stammered.

Jewel let out a giggle. "Whatever you say, honey. But just so you know, a lot of the guys have been eyeing you. They usually can't wait to get their paws on a new doe. You're probably torturing them holding back like this."

Judy gulped, briefly glancing around to see several patrons looking at her.

"Anyway," the brown doe began, snapping Judy's attention back to her. "I was just about to head to the showers to clean up real quick before getting back to work. Was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

"Uh, no! No thank you! I'd, uh... better just… stay out here and… serve drinks…" Judy said. Scrambling over her words.

"Suit yourself, sweetie," Jewel said, giving Judy a wink before making her way off the main floor.

As the brown doe disappeared, Judy's eyes turned back to the main floor, glancing over the patrons once again. She managed to spot Clara amongst the crowd of mammals. The black and white doe currently being taken from both ends by a pair of river otters, her folds being pounded by one while her mouth serviced the other.

Turning her gaze to the other side of the floor, Judy next noticed Denise and Ellie each engaged in pleasuring a single zebra. The two does were using their mouths and paws to massage the massive length of the equine, who seemed to be more than enjoying the experience.

At this point Judy's body was practically begging for her to partake in the pleasures of the club, and she could feel some of her juices begin to drip down to the floor.

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ She thought, trying to hold herself together.

"Hey, rabbit!" an unfamiliar voice suddenly said, standing out from the music, background chatter, and moaning of the main floor.

The rabbit glanced around, unable to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"Over here, toots!" the voice said again. She traced the sound to a weasel in a white tank top sitting alone in an armchair, a bulge clearly visible through his pants. "Why don't you come over here for a bit?"

Judy gulped and slowly moved over to the weasel. This wasn't the first time someone had called her over to them, and seeing how the night was going, it wouldn't be the last either. If he wanted a drink, then she would fetch him a drink. If he wanted more, than she would tell him she was busy.

"Can I help you, sir?" Judy said as she reached the weasel.

"Yeah, you sure can…" he said as he slowly moved his eyes up and down her body, licking his lips as he went. "How about you put that good lookin' mouth of yours to good use for a bit, eh?"

The weasel unfastened his pants, letting out his erect length for all to see. Judy had to fight the urge to visibly recoil.

"Sorry sir... but I'm busy right now. Can I get you anything to drink?" she said, managing to maintain her composure fairly well.

"Heh. Real funny, toots. C'mon now, this thing isn't going to suck itself," The weasel reached out a paw, and Judy pulled back just before he touched her.

"No! I'm sorry, I can't! Just get one of the other girls to-" she began before the weasel suddenly jumped up from his seat and grabbed her arm.

"Listen here, slut. I paid a lot of money to get inside the damn place, so when I tell you to suck my cock, you'd better damn well listen before I call up your boss and tell him that you ain't doin' your jo-"

The weasel was suddenly cut off as a small paw grabbed onto the neck of his tank top and pulled down hard, causing the mammal to lose his grip on Judy. The startled rabbit looked over to see the fennec she'd met earlier grabbing onto the weasel's shirt, a deep scowl on his muzzle.

"The fuck you doin' Duke?" the small fox demanded.

"F-finnick! Hey, h-how you've ya been'?" the weasel stammered, clearly frightened by the smaller mammal.

"You know the fuckin' rules. Did you see that doe have her ears up?" Finnick asked, pointing at Judy.

"W-well no, but I just figured that since all the girls around here are good for using, I might as well just pick one and-"

"And what? Break the damn rules?"

"No, no! I just… please don't kick me out!" the weasel said, beginning to plead to the fennec. "I had to save up for a damn month just to get enough to get inside! All the other does were busy and I just needed to have one! You understand, right? You can't kick me out now, please!"

The fennec let out a low growl, keeping his grip on the weasel tight.

"You touch one more doe before she's ready, I'll drag your ass out of here and make sure ya never get back inside, ya hear me?"

"Yes, absolutely! Crystal clear!"

Finnick let go of the weasel, causing him to let out a cough and tuck himself back into his pants before scurrying of to another part of the floor. The fennec then turned to Judy.

"You good?"

"Yeah… I think so. Thanks," She said.

The fennec simply huffed, then turned away and began scanning over the rest of the club to make sure nothing else was going on.

Judy let out a long sigh.

 _Just two more hours._

* * *

It was official. Judy had made it through her first night at The Rabbit Hole. The club was now closed. At 3am all of the does quickly finished whatever (or more accurately whoever) they were doing and left the main floor, leaving the bouncers to escort all of the customers out of the club.

The rest of the does had gone to the showers to get cleaned up, but Judy had gone elsewhere.

She stood in front of the door to Nick's office, her paw now having given up on staying away from her folds. But no matter what her paws did to herself, it didn't feel like enough.

She had made it through her shift without fucking anyone, but she was far from relieved. In fact, the one thing she now desired most was relief, and she now realised that her paws simply weren't doing the trick.

The rational part of Judy's mind was using what little influence it had over her left to tell her not to do it, that it would simply paint the wrong picture of her to Nick, and that he would start to expect her to the same work the rest of the does did.

The rest of her mind however was flashing back to the night she'd spent with Nick. It was screaming at her to go into that office and let that fox do whatever he wanted with her, consequences be damned. The two of them had already fucked before, plus it wasn't like he was going to say no, considering the fact that he'd had sex with all of the does working for him at some point or another.

She let out a soft moan, remembering the feeling when he first sheathed himself inside of her and began thrusting.

Her free paw suddenly shot up and grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it open. The rabbit quickly moved inside and saw Nick sitting at his desk, in the middle of doing some paperwork. The fox looked up at Judy after a second.

"Ah Carrots! How'd your first night go?" he asked, turning his attention squarely to her. A smile pulled at one side of his mouth, giving Judy the impression that he seemed to genuinely care.

Judy didn't respond. She simply let out heavy breaths, her paws now free from her folds. Nick's green eyes moved all around her, his grin fading slightly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Again she stayed silent.

He looked over her again, a look of realization appearing on his muzzle.

Without a word, Nick got up from his chair and moved towards Judy, causing her to do the same. They met just in front of his desk, with Judy jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him as their mouths met, exchanging sloppy kisses. His paw shot between her thighs, causing her to moan into his mouth and move her hips slightly.

Without warning, the fox broke the kiss and grabbed Judy by the waist, turning her around and planting her belly down on his desk. Her bottom half hung off of the side, now dripping with moisture.

He quickly dropped his pants, grabbing his erect cock with one paw while the other still gripped Judy's waist.

"Carrots," he said, causing her to turn and look at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The rabbit stared at him, a pleading look on her muzzle.

"Please…" Judy begged.

Without another word, Nick thrust himself inside her, moving his other paw to her waist and began pounding with a steady rhythm.

"Oh God… yes…" she moaned. Finally after a week of torment she was again feeling what it was like to have that fox thrusting himself insider her once again.

Judy did her best to maintain a grip to the wooden desk, her blunt claws doing little to keep herself steady. Despite the sudden overload of stimulation, she could make out the low growl that had begun to emanate from Nick, only increasing her desire for him.

Her first orgasm came and went, with Nick barely pausing his furious pounding.

Suddenly the door to the office opened.

"Yo, Wilde?" Finnick said, peaking his head inside.

Nick turned to face him, only slightly slowing his pace as he continued to thrust into the rabbit.

"What's up, Finn?" he said through panted breaths. Judy couldn't even bother making out what the two of them were saying, her mind too focused on the pleasure she was experiencing.

"You got that order through for those new radios yet? A couple of the guys were askin' about it."

"Yeah, of course… you wanna give us a few minutes here?" Nick said, continuing his pounding.

"Whatever…" the fennec said, dipping his head out of the room. "Yeah, you definitely ain't _that_ kind of rabbit alright…" he muttered.

Nick turned his full attention back to Judy, his cock pushing rapidly in and out of her.

In no time at all, she was cumming again.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

As Judy opened her eyes, she was suddenly blinded by the light coming in through her window, reaching out a paw to block it. Her biggest gripe with her apartment (other than the lack of space) was the fact that the sun would always shine right into her eyes in the morning. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, as it helped ensure that she got up a decent hour, but is was still annoying.

Judy began to shift her bed, causing her to suddenly become aware of the presence of another mammal. An arm was reaching around her waist, holding her close against their chest. She could feel it slowly rise and fall as they breathed.

She turned her head to see Nick still there, a soft smile on his muzzle as he rested.

 _Good thing I woke up before he could sneak off this time._ Judy thought, smiling and letting her head rest on her pillow.

Even after the two mammals had finished their heated love-making the night before, Judy had still longed for more, and had again invited Nick back to her place to continue after the club had officially closed. There they had a short, but passionate round of sex before they each collapsed and fell asleep.

Looking back on it now, Judy had no idea what had come over her once her shift ended. Perhaps being exposed to such rampant and open sex for so long had simply taken its toll on her, leading the rabbit back to Nick's cock. In truth, Judy didn't care much now. She had already slept with him before this, and was now certainly up to do it some more the next time she got the chance.

Suddenly Judy felt the fox begin to stir, placing his nose on the back of her head as he began to sniff. She felt a large paw move its way back and forth from her waist to her hips.

"Mmmm… morning Carrots," Nick mumbled, causing Judy to turn and face the fox. She leaned up on one elbow and slowly ran a paw along his chest, while his own still ran along her soft fur underneath the blanket.

"Morning to you too, Slick. Glad to see I caught you before you could slip away this time."

Nick let out a huff.

"Well, consider yourself lucky. If today wasn't my day off, I would've left an hour ago and you wouldn't have seen a thing."

"Oh really? Since when does the boss not have to head into work?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"What, you think I spend all my time at that place? I've got mammals to run the place while I'm away. Fun as it may be, I do have other things to do with my time."

"Like buy a random rabbit a few rounds at a bar?"

"Exactly, but again that was a spur of the moment type thing."

"Hmph, whatever you say. And just so you know, I like to think I still would've caught you," she replied.

"If you say so, fluff. You can consider yourself lucky that I even agreed to come here by the way. It's not very often I go home with one of the does. At least, to _their_ place anyway…"

"Oh, but you'll take one over to yours?"

The fox shrugged. "Maybe more, If the mood is right."

Judy's grin faltered slightly, causing her to remove her paw from his chest.

"So… I was gonna ask this last night but we got a little… caught up in things…." she said, blushing slightly. "How often exactly do you sleep with the does that work for you?"

Nick raised a brow at her. "You're not getting jealous, are you?" he asked with a sly grin, earning a light shove from Judy.

"Come on."

"Alright, alright… honestly, it's hard to say. It tends to vary. Certainly not a daily occurrence, but it does happen. Why do you ask?"

"Just… the way some of the other girls were talking about you… well, they made you sound quite... eager."

"Oh yeah? What'd they say?" he asked.

"That you've slept with every doe that works for you at least once, if not more."

Nick paused for a moment, seeming to count something up in his head. After several seconds, he let out a huff and turned his attention back to Judy.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. It's never anything planned, mind you, it just-"

"Just kinda happens." Judy interrupted. "Yeah, that's what they said too."

Nick smiled. "That reminds me. I never got an answer for how your first night went. Got a little bit too busy." The fox licked his chops, sending a small shiver down Judy's spine.

"It was… fine, I guess. Uncomfortable for a while, but fine. Most of the guys there didn't try anything after I said no."

"Most of them?" Nick asked with a raised brow.

"There was this one… weasel. He tried to get me to give him a blowjob after I had already told him no."

"Was it Duke?"

Judy thought for a moment. "I… think that's what Finnick called him."

Nick scoffed. "That idiot. How many times to we have to tell him? We're gonna have to ban him from the place if he tries that again. I'm sorry you had to deal with that on your first night."

"It's fine. Finnick was there fast, the weasel was barely able to lay a paw on me… by the way, do any of your other employees… um… you know…"

"Sleep with the does?"

Judy noded.

"Eh, sometimes. I guess you could consider that one of the 'perks' of being a bouncer here."

"Don't you think that might cause some problems?" she asked.

Nick paused for a moment, a pensive look on his muzzle. "Here's my philosophy on it, Carrots. In The Rabbit Hole a lot of mammals are going to be fucking each other, that's kind of hard to avoid. If I was the only guy that worked there that was allowed to sleep with the does, then that wouldn't seem very fair to everyone else, would it? For me, as long as both mammals agree to it and it doesn't get in the way of the job, I say go crazy. I know a few places in the district would fire a guy if he so much as looked at a girl too much."

"Hmm… I'm not going to have to worry about any of them, am I?"

"Not in the slightest. If they ask, just say no. If they're really looking for someone to screw around with, there are dozens of other does they can try."

Judy nodded, relieve that she wouldn't have to worry herself if she was ever alone around one of the bouncers.

"You know, you sure do have a lot of questions for me, Carrots. I'm starting to think there might've been an ulterior motive here." Nick said, causing the rabbit to let out a chuckle.

"I'll admit I was curious about a few things, but I was mostly concerned with getting a bit of relief after last night. Which, by the way, you were great at doing."

Nick gave her a smug smirk. "I aim to please. Now, I've got something to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," she said, wondering where this was going.

"Why exactly are you… holding out at the club?"

"Excuse me?" she said, having the air of being offended.

"Let me explain, Carrots. You're not the first doe I've hired that's been… hesitant to partake in the world's oldest profession. I told them the same thing I told you, just go out there and look good. If you want to do it, do it. If you don't, don't. But you're a bit… different."

"...How so?"

"Well, all of _those_ does never lasted more than a week. Of course, it's only been one night for you, so I can't say anything in that regard yet, but you do stand out in one way; none of those does ever slept with me."

"What are you trying to say?" Judy said.

"Nothing! I'm just curious is all. Here, I'll put it this way, and please try not to be offended by this. You would be _very_ popular if you acted like the rest of the does in the club."

Judy lightly clenched a fist underneath the covers, annoyed at where this was going.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I know how this sounds, but hear me out for a sec. You've got a pretty face, even without makeup, and your eyes make you stand out to the rest of the does. You've got wide hips, a thin waist and great breasts and ass. What's more is that you're clearly want the sex. The way you react, the sounds you make, the way you move when we fuck is nothing short of amazing. Plenty of guys would pay a lot of money for a night with you. And yet, you still don't want to do it. Again, not trying to get you to do anything you don't want to, I'm just curious as to why you won't."

Judy let out a sigh and brought a paw up to rub her temples. The way Nick was talking made her want to kick him out her apartment buck naked and never see him again, but she was finding hard to actually disagree with what he was saying. She knew that she was very attractive as far as rabbits went, and she absolutely loved the sex she'd had with Nick.

"You remember when we met, and you asked if I was having trouble with work?" Judy said, and the fox nodded. "Well, I never told you what my problem really was that night, but the reason I won't do… all that stuff is because of the job I _want_ to have a year from now. I want to be a… a police officer.

She braced herself for the expected laughter, but was surprised to find the only reaction from Nick was a tilt of the head.

"A cop? Really?" he said.

"Yeah, really. I know it probably sounds stupid to you, but It's what I've wanted to do with my life since I was nine years old."

"No, no it's… interesting. A little odd maybe, but I've seen crazier things."

"Considering where you work, I'm sure you have," Judy said, causing both of them to let out a laugh.

"So, that's it then? You don't want to sleep with anyone because you're afraid of what others might think of you?"

"Pretty much. I already have my application sent in to the academy and everything, I just need to wait a year for the next recruitment class to start. If I become a cop and word gets out that I used to work at a brothel, nobody would ever take me seriously."

"Heh, I hate to tell you this Carrots, but you _are_ working at a brothel. You're just not screwing anyone."

"I know, I know. It's just… I want to stay in the city before starting at the academy. To do that, I need money, and every place I've tried to get a job at hasn't worked out for one reason or another. Your club pays well, but the thought of what will happen to me if anyone finds out is..."

The fox was silent for a moment, his paw beginning once again rub her thighs.

"Here's a bit of advice I learned at a young age. 'Never let them see that they get to you.' I can see that determination in you. You want to become a cop, crazy as that may seem to me. Now, you're probably gonna have a lot of naysayers, and I know at one point in my life I would've been one of them, but you've got to push through all that. Let them know that you don't give a damn about what they think of you."

Judy couldn't help but stare into the fox's green eyes.

"You've got a place at The Rabbit Hole, so long as you want it. And when the time comes for you to go to the academy and do all that fun training stuff or whatever, you let them know that nothing is gonna keep you down, least of all a few mean words about a job you had just to help you stay on your feet while you followed your dreams."

The two mammals had their eyes locked in silence, and Judy cold feel her desire rinsing. Something about what Nick was saying made it seem almost… personal. But her mind wasn't concerned with that right now.

In a an instant, the rabbit moved forward and planted a long kiss on the fox's lips. He was clearly surprised by the sudden embrace, but it didn't take long before his paws resumed rubbing along her waist and squeezing her firm ass. Her own paw quickly found its way down to his groin, fondling his balls in an effort to get him hard fast. In no time, she felt his length emerge from its sheath, throbbing in preparation for what was to come.

Judy pushed Nick down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and wasting no time bringing the tip of his dick to her folds. She let it linger there for several seconds to tease the fox. He let out a growl and moved his paws to her hips, gripping tight and bringing the rabbit down hard onto his length.

"Oh… oh God, yes…please"

She cared little about the noise she was making, concerned only with the naked fox she was on top of. Judy quickly began pouncing up and down, much fast than the pace Nick had begun to set with his paws. It's effect on Nick was clear, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes staring off into nothingness.

He was in bliss.

And so was she.

Before long, the two mammals each felt their climax, with Judy shuddering as she felt his warm seed begin to pour into her.

Once they were finish, the two of them locked eyes while breathing heavily.

"Are you... doing anything... today?" Judy asked, causing Nick's mouth to curve into a smile as he panted.

"It's… my day off… remember?"

A loud voice cut Judy off before she could answer.

"Oh God. Can you at least take it somewhere else? We had other plans than listening to you moan into the sheets all day, rabbit!" her neighbor screamed through the paper thin walls.

"Really! We have alarm clocks, we don't need the sound of your bed springs to wake us up!" The neighbor's roommate said.

Judy and Nick shared a quick glance, afraid to move another inch.

"Umm… were the walls always that thin in this place?" Nick asked.

"YES! THEY WERE!" the neighbor replied.

Judy turned briefly towards the wall, then back to Nick. Those two had kept her up at night with their constant bickering more than enough to warrant a little payback.

"Don't worry about them. As soon as you're ready, we're gonna go again. Alright?" she asked with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." Nick replied.

They each repressed a laugh as a pair of annoyed groans was heard next door.


	6. Chapter 6: Friendly Advice

_**Not quite as long as I wanted the chapter to be, but I just wanted to get something out after such a long break. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

As the music of the club did it's best to drown out the moans and grunts coming from it's patrons, Judy sat a tray of drinks next to a group of wolves. She wasn't sure at first, but they seemed to be the same pack that had propositioned the rabbit on her first night.

"There you guys are." Judy said, trying to sound as normal and unseductive as possible.

The wolves seemed to be scouting the place to find a doe or two to entertain them, and they hardly stopped as they reached for their drinks without so much as a thank you. As she turned and began to move away, Judy heard a voice speak up.

"Woah, hold up one sec, doll…" one of them said, causing Judy to turn slightly and look over her shoulder.

"Can I get you something else?" she asked, doing her best to keep a scowl from appearing on her muzzle. She already knew where this was going.

"You most certainly can," the wolf said, his eyes locked onto her backside. "I think I remember you. The new doe, if I recall. Served us some drinks last time we were here."

"Yeah, and she didn't want to join in the fun then either," one of the other wolves said, causing the group to let out a laugh.

"Right, right. Well, why don't you held remedy that and stay here with us for tonight?"

Judy shot him an unamused expression before pointing to her limp ears.

"You do know what these mean, right?" she said, causing the wolf to let out a huff.

"Hey, can't blame me for trying." His eyes wandered over her nude form one last time before he turned his attention elsewhere.

Judy was used to shooting guys down by now. After working at The Rabbit Hole for a little over a week, she'd had to turn down at least a dozen guys a night, if not more.

She had it down to a science at this point; keep her ears droopy and always visible. That kept most of the guys in the club from asking her for anything. When they _do_ propositioned her, politely decline and ask if they need any drinks. If they persist, point to her ears to drive the point home that she wasn't available. After that, almost all of the partons got the point and left her alone, and the ones that didn't had to take it up with one of the bouncers.

Even after a week of being exposed to the club, Judy still found it a little uncomfortable. Not as much as her first night, but it was clear to her that she still wasn't fully used to it.

Just the sheer amount of sex being had - out in the open and in front of everyone - still made her incredibly flustered. Seeing a doe get taken from behind by a mammal twice her size certainly wasn't going to help matters. Judy was honestly a bit surprised that she'd been able to manage this long without calling it quits.

Of course, all that sex was still having an impact on her own desire. She'd gotten better at dealing with it, but by the end of each night it had reached a boiling point. Luckily, there was always a certain fox nearby that would help her relive that.

Her escapades with Nick hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the does at that club. Clara, Ellie, and Denise were among the first to notice it, as well as her unwillingness to put herself out there like the rest of them. They'd tease her a bit while in the locker room or in the shower after a shift, but it was clear to Judy that none of them were actively trying to make her feel bad. Most of them were very friendly to her, though in the showers some of them (mainly Jewel) wanted to be a little bit _too_ friendly, which Judy would have to always quickly shoot down.

All things considered, Judy was managing herself okay. If anything her main concern was that she was getting a little too used to being naked. Just that morning, she'd gotten up for an early jog and had _almost_ left her apartment without even getting dressed.

As the rabbit walked through the club, she scanned the crowd. The vast majority of the clientele was male, but Judy had noticed a few females coming in over the last week. Tonight, she noted a lioness that sat at in an armchair by herself, watching the does as they moved past her. Suddenly, her eyes shot up and met Judy's, causing a smile to appear on her feline muzzle.

Judy quickly looked away, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. She lightly wooshed her ears back and forth just to make it clear to her and everyone else.

"Heh, look at that one. Still playing hard to get?" a voice said, barely audible over the rest of the club.

"Looks like it. Don't worry, it's only a matter of time. Besides, there's plenty of sluts here to have fun with." another replied.

Judy repressed the urge to turn her head and shoot the mammal a mean glare. She'd noticed an increasing amount of males talking specifically about her over the past week. While she enjoyed her heightened sense of hearing, it made her catch a lot of things she'd rather not hear since she started working at the club. Several times the doe had heard patrons refer to her as a slut, whore, and in the case of one particularly enebriated mammal, a cocksleave.

Honestly, she was astounded at how well the rest of the does put up with it. Some of them could have that stuff said straight to their face and they would shrug it off like it was nothing, then go onto have sex with the very same mammal!

 _Just don't react to it, Judy. It'll only draw more attention to yourself._

As she moved back towards the bar, she heard a pair of light footsteps approaching her. She turned towards the source to find Clara moving towards her, the doe's ears drooping behind her head. Judging by the way her fur appeared to be much more fluffy than usual, she had probably just gotten back from cleaning up in the showers.

"Hey, Prudy Judy. Still not havin' any fun I see?" the does said, causing Judy to roll her eyes and give her a light smile.

"Yeah, you know, this isn't really my idea of fun." she replied.

"Oh? Maybe Nicky is more your thing? I bet he could fit you into his schedule before close."

Judy scoffed. "Like I told you earlier, with Nick it's… different. Certainly different than all of this." she said, looking out over the main floor before turning back to the doe.

"Well, you've managed to survive this long hon, I so I guess there's something to be said for that. You mind if I give you a quick pointer though?"

Judy nodded.

"Well, you've got your good on display at all times, right? And believe me, honey, you've got a body that plenty of does would kill for. So, maybe you should try using them a little more."

The grey doe raised a brow, concerned at where this was going.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I didn't mean like that! I just… okay, have you noticed how you walk around this place?"

"Wha… no… what's wrong with the way I walk?" Judy asked.

"Nothing... It's just that you never seem to put any… _movement_ in your movement. You're never moving your hips at all, never movin' to the beat of the music, and I've never once seen you do anything to make those beautiful girls of yours bounce around." Clara said, pointing to Judy's chest.

"Well, yeah. I don't want any of these guys to get the wrong idea about me."

"Sure, but do you honestly think that any of them see you differently than me? We may be willing to do different things out here on the floor, but to the guys, both of us are here just to fuck them. Trying your best to not seem interested isn't going to change that. If anything, it makes you stand out even more. And judging by how you've acted out here all week, I don't think that's the kind of attention you're looking for."

Judy was about about to speak up, but then paused, unsure of how to respond.

"Listen, hon. I'm not saying need to go up to every guy here and shake your jugs right in their face. Just put a little sway in your hips when you walk, puff out that chest a little every now and then. If you seem just like every other doe, then I bet you won't earn any more attention than the rest of us.

She thought over Clara's words for a moment. It did make a certain kind of sense. To all these guys, acting like she didn't want to fuck them probably did more to entice them than anything else. "Playing hard to get" as that mammal earlier had put it.

"I'll… think about it. Thanks for the advice, Clara."

"Anytime, sweetie. You keep doing you out there. _I_ however am gonna go do somebody else." she said with a wink and a smirk before perking her ears up and moving away from Judy.

The grey doe continued heading towards the bar, putting just the slightest bit of sway into her hips as she walked.

* * *

As hard as Judy found it to believe, Clara's advice actually seemed to be working. After only a couple of hours, she noticed a considerable drop in the comments that seemed to be about _her_ specifically.

It wasn't even something that was difficult to do either. All she needed to do was sway her hips to the music as she walked, puff out her chest as she took and order, and stick her ass out a little she she was waiting for the drinks. She didn't necessarily _like_ doing it, but she got to hear fewer males verbally objectifying her then she could live with it, even if it didn't stop the comments outright.

Strangely enough, Judy had found seeing the way she could make the males react almost… fun.

It was odd, the way she could just move her ass a little or bounce up and down just the slightest bit on her toes and sure enough she'd hear a few hoots and hollers form elsewhere in the club. Judy knew by this point that there was always at least one pair of eyes on her in the club, and the fact that she could get a reaction out of them by doing something so insignificant was actually kind of amusing.

It probably didn't help her image much, but Clara was probably right; The customers here likely saw Judy the exact same as every other doe.

She glanced up at one of the barely visible clocks scattered about the club and noted the time; 2:45 am. In just fifteen minutes, the music would stop, all the does would head into the back, and the bouncers would escort everyone else out of the club for the night.

To her surprise, Judy wasn't actually feeling all that excited at the moment. Of course, the club still had _some_ effect on her, but tonight it felt like something she could handle herself later, instead of having to rely on Nick to help satiate her.

Judy wasn't quite sure whether or not she liked the fact that she was getting used to all of this.

As she continued to move around the club, she once again saw Clara approaching her, this time with Denise and Ellie in tow

"Well, what did I tell you, hon?" the black and white doe said.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right. To be honest, it's actually a little… concerning how right you were."

"Oh, you know how males are," Ellie said. "If you look just like everybody else, you can never get their attention."

The trio of does all chuckled.

"So," Clara began. "We were just chatting, and Denise had a great little idea for you."

"Oh… like what…?" Judy asked, her brow raised nervously.

"Well, I just got done dancing on the pole up there," the tan doe pointed to the rightmost pole up on the stage. "And I just thought about how you haven't danced on stage since you started here."

"Uh... yeah? I think it's pretty clear why I haven't." Judy said.

"I mean duh, obviously, but just because you don't want to fuck anyone while you're here doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"Really Judy," Ellie began. "How entertaining to you find it to walk around, handing out drinks while everybody else lets loose?"

Before Judy could interject, Clara spoke up.

"We know that you don't want to do any of _that_ stuff, and we're fine with it. Hell, if anything it just leaves more for us. But is that really how you want to spend your time here? Walking back and forth across the floor all night?"

"I… but I..." Judy stuttered, her mind fumbling at how to respond.

"Look, hon" Clara said. "Like I told you earlier; it doesn't matter what you do here, they guys will see you the exact same way as everybody else. So, why not branch out a bit? See if dancing is your thing.

"I… I don't know… I mean I could, but…" Judy said, her ears growing red.

It was true that she found simply walking around serving drinks to be rather dull, but with the amount of money she was making for only a few hours of work, she didn't mind in the slightest. Still, dancing on stage was only something that Judy had considered _before_ she knew she'd have to be naked at all times. It also certainly wouldn't do anything to help calm her desires, and if anything it would just make them worse!

"Don't think about it too hard there, hon." Clara said, snapping Judy out of her train of thought.

"S-sorry… I'm just not sure if that's really my thing."

"Hey, don't let us tell you what to do. It was just a friendly suggestion is all. If it's not for you, it's not for you. Still, I don't think it'd hurt to give it a try though."

The trio of does each gave Judy a quick smirk before they began to move past her, with Denise stopping beside her.

"And just so you know, there's no better time than now to do it. Since we're almost about to close down, most guys will be looking to get one more round in instead of checking out the stage."

The tan doe gave Judy a wink before catching up to the other does.

Judy turned to face the stage, tapped her foot slightly, then gulped.

 _Well… try everything, I guess..._


End file.
